Portable radios such as, for example, two-way radios, land mobile radios, and the like are often worn on a belt (using, for example, a belt clip) or are otherwise attached to a user's clothing. Wearing a portable radio in this fashion relieves an operator from carrying the portable radio in his or her hands. However, portable radios can be bulky, and include corded accessories (for example, a remote speaker microphone). The bulky nature of the portable radio may restrict movement of the user. Additionally, in many instances the user may still be required to hold the portable radio in his or her hands while using the portable radio to communicate with others.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.